


Somebunny Loves You

by findingvm



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Easter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: Easter, but make it eggstra special.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 54





	Somebunny Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter Weekend 🐣 
> 
> [short One Shot]

It was just after 10am when Tessa woke up, feeling more refreshed than she’s been in months after their relaxing stroll last night.

Late evening excursions have quickly become her favourite and Tessa fell in love with the surroundings around her boyfriend’s house. She marveled at how calm, peaceful it was.

She had fit in so well in his house just like she had in his life.

She absentmindedly reached for him next to her but, unsurprisingly, found the spot empty - albeit still warm from his presence moments ago. 

She turned her head to the other side of the bed and reached for her phone.

She couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on her face when she saw the chocolate that was neatly put on top of her phone. 

Easter.

Perhaps one of her favourite holidays, she guiltily admitted to herself.

The thought of Morgan putting that chocolate for it to be the first thing she sees in the morning made her feel so happy and she didn’t wait another second before unwrapping the sweet and popping it into her mouth, closing her eyes as the taste invaded her senses.

She grabbed her phone and finally found the strength to get up, heading straight to the bathroom to chase away her morning breath.

She opened the door to their bathroom and let out a giggle at the second chocolate deposited right by the sink. She grabbed it and put it away for later snack, eager to brush her teeth and take care of her skin. 

Not for the first time, she wondered where her boyfriend was and why he wasn’t with her, in bed.

Her favourite moments were always spent by his side, lounging in bed and cuddling him.

She switched the lights off and wandered to the kitchen, disappointed to realize that he was not there either.  


What  _ was _ there was many other chocolates, a mug ready for her hot water - with lemon, thank you very much. 

As her morning rituals require, her three goals today would be to eat as much chocolate as she could without feeling guilty, explore the neighborhoods some more and find a way to thank Morgan for the little attentions that made her day start in a very good, very tasteful way.

She grabbed another chocolate and retrieved the one from the bathroom and went in search for Morgan, not able to spend another minute without his arms around her.

She found him in the yard, his coffee in one hand and his phone popped against a book in front of him.

She couldn’t make out who it was, but she could see that he was FaceTiming someone. It’s only when she heard the voice that she recognized her mother in law and smiled softly.

That woman was as much a sweetheart as Morgan was. She had welcomed Tessa with open arms - who wouldn’t? - and had been so supportive of every decisions the couple have made so far. Especially since this quarantine began. 

Honestly, his mom and hers were the greatest support system either of them could ask for.

She quietly walked behind him as she listened to him telling her about his plans for lunch. He wanted to make it extra special for Tessa since he knew she was missing her family and was used to spending Easter with them, and to go chocolate hunting with Poppy.

Her heart soared at his words. And she only caught them mid-conversation.

“No, I know, Ma. I just wanted to change things up. We’ve been eating a lot of chicken lately,” he said with a chuckle and Tessa grinned. 

“I was thinking of cooking something she really likes and hasn’t had since we started this, but it’s a bit above my skills, that’s why I need your advice.” He says softly to his mom.

Tessa closed her eyes at his words and couldn’t stand being away from him another second.

She walked behind him and bent down, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and slotting her head on his left should, grinning at her mother-in-law. She quickly kissed him in apology when she felt him start at her sudden presence, but her heart stuttered when she felt him practically melt against her.

“Good morning, Shirley. Happy Easter!” She said happily, tightening her hold around him as he placed his hands against her forearms.

“Hello, my dear. Happy Easter to you, too.” Morgan’s mom smiled warmly, genuinely happy to see her son so content.

He surprised Tessa by tugging on one hand and she ended up on his lap, sitting sideways. She tried not to react too much in front of her mother-in-law and kept the conversation flowing as if nothing happened.

As soon as the call was over and Shirley disappeared from the screen- with the promise on Morgan’s end to call her later and continue their preparation for lunch - he turned her face towards him and kissed her deeply, reveling in the taste of chocolate mixed with mint from her toothpaste. 

“Good morning,” he says, his face finding its place against her neck as she closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment.

“Good morning.” She whispers, her arms wound around his neck. “Thank you for the chocolate,” she says with a grin as he pulled back to look at her. 

“Yeah, I see you enjoyed them.” He grinned at her, remembering the strong taste of it on her tongue when he kissed her.

“I brought you one,” she says, unwrapping it and placing it in his open mouth, shivering when he closed his lips around her fingers. 

He smiled at her as she popped the forgotten chocolate into her own mouth and waited until she was done before kissing her senselessly, both moaning at the taste of the candy and the taste of the other.

“So, how much of my conversation with my mother have you heard?” He squints his eyes, a bit disappointed that his surprise was ruined.

“Well, i still don’t know what you’re going to cook for me...” she says, looking at him to try and get an answer, laughing when he just shrugged his shoulder and smirked at her.

“But I’m so glad I get to spend it with you, Morgan.” She says softly, her free hand around his shoulder playing with his hair gently. 

“You are right, I normally spend it with my family and Poppy, especially. But there’s no one I’d rather be with right now, no one I’d rather go through this tough time with.” She whispers against him.

He places a chaste kiss on her lips and squeezes her to him, enjoying how she relaxes completely against him.

“I promise I’ll make it worth for you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love your comments more than anything.


End file.
